Pick Your Own Way Supernatural Style!
by CastielFan-Kari
Summary: Don't be daunted by the number of chapters, you won't be reading them all! In this YOU play the character who gets caught up in a supernatural experience with Dean and Sam Winchester! Pick your way wisely or you may end up dieing...
1. Chapter 1

_In this YOU play the person cuahgt up in a Supernatural experience! You may be killed, you may survive, you may become a hunter or fall in love with Dean... but pick logically!_

_ Please review!_

When you first heard the news, you hadn't believed it. You had laughed and asked who the practical joker was on the other end of the line, but then the sadness in the voice, the tears entering the womans voice... it was true. Your father and sister were dead. You realized you recognized the voice. It was your aunt, who you hadn't seen for years.

Your father, dead... you hadn't really cried, but the shock had wormed into your system, and you had just sat there for hours entertaining memories of him. So you'd never been really close with him, but you hadn't ever suspected that he'd be murdered so brutally. And what he'd done... that was even more horrific! By the looks of things he'd taken the old axe that was used to chop wood, and he'd killed your innocent little sister, and then committed suicide!

You had packed a suitcase, then you'd hopped in your car and driven down to your father's house. You remembered it all too well... the creaking floorboards, the wooden ceilings... everything. You stand before it now, watching the police crawl in and around it. Your little sister... dead... you still hardly believed it. You could still see her smiling face gargling up at you as a baby. She hadn't been born you were a teen, but you still remembered her fondly, especially since you'd seen her almost every week-end.

You don't need to identify the bodies, the neighbors have already done that. Friends come by all day as you sit in the park in front of the house, and they tell you how sorry they are, but all you can hear in their voices is how glad they are that they aren't the ones that is going through this.

A car pulls up, a black Impala and two men step out. A tall brown-haired man looking tidy and professional in his suit, and a shorter man who looked very uncomfortable in his suit. You watch them walk over and talk to a policemen, bringing out some badges. The man points in your direction, and when the men look at you it sends shivers down your spine.

You don't like the look of them. They look corrupt, conniving. But they must be feds. You squirm as they come over.

"Hi, agents-" The shorter one said but you've taken enough. So many people have already questioned you about your father.

"Yeah, yeah. Two more agents who want to know what my father was like, if he said anything to me before he died, if he was abusive. What more do you want, I've told you everything!" You put your head in your hands and NOW you feel the tears coming on.

The taller man sat beside you and took your hands in his. He looks into your eyes and says gently, "My name is Sam. Me and my colleague, Dean, won't ask the same questions as they did, that's why we need to talk to you. Tell me, when was the last time you saw your father?" He asked.

"Only a few days ago. My university isn't too far from here and I come home on some week-ends I come back and visit them."

"Did you notice a strange smell about him or the house? Like sulphur? Or did you see anything strange, like a cloud of black smoke?"

You hesitate. How did he know? Maybe you weren't crazy after all! But... should you tell him? Your not sure if you should, it IS insane after all... And these boys are actually rather hot. You're fairly sure nobody would believe what you have to say anyways, so you might not want to look insane in front of them. Besides, they didn't mention your particular strange sighting. And you aren't sure it happened anyways.

You decide to lie so that you don't seem insane. Go to Chapter Six.

(This is the only time in which you don't get to choose which chapter you go too next. There was going to be another section where you could tell the truth, but after the lying way, I sort of ran out of ideas.)


	2. Chapter 2

"I must know." You say stubbornly. Dean looks at Sam. Sam at looks back at Dean. Dean shrugs.

"My brother and I hunt monsters." He began.

"Any story which begins with that has to be fake." You say irritatedly.

"Well this one isn't. There are monsters here, all over Earth. We think your father was demonically possessed. A demon took over his body and made him kill your sister before killing himself."

"Wait, _that's _your theory? Demonic possession? Are you serious?" You are grinning, but when they aren't, it fades. "Wait, you ARE serious."

"That's what we do. Hunt monsters. Is there any other way to explain what happened? You know your dad pretty well, would he ever have killed your sister, then himself?"

"No." You say quietly, looking at your feet. "But... a demon... that seems a little supernatural..."

"I know. You think we're crazy. But that's the truth."

"Can you kill it?" Dean raises his eyebrows.

"Well, you know, I've told several people this secret in my time, but I can't remember anyone who accepted it so fast and wanted something dead before knowing much about it."

"It killed my family. I want it dead."

"Fair enough. Yeah, we can kill it, and we will." You nod.

"Good. I want a part in this."

"Not a good idea." Sam says, and you detect a hint of urgency in his voice. Like he's lost someone innocent before as part of some Supernatural gig.

"No. We'll salt this room. You stay here where it's safe. We'll kill it."

"It wants me, I'll be bait." You say without hesitation. Dean looks mildly irritated that you aren't getting the message, mildly concerned that you just willingly offered yourself up as demon bait, and mildly impressed that you're that brave and that family-orientated.

"That still isn't a good idea. If it kills you..." Sam starts.

" If it kills me then I get to see my family again in the afterlife. If it kills me then I won't have to bother with school again."

"So THAT'S what this is about. You WANT it to kill you." Dean says, looking much less impressed.

"That's insane." I want to live. I'll see my family no matter what when I DO eventually die. So I'm in no hurry. I'm just saying that if I do end up dying, it's not that much of a big deal to me." You shrug like your life is nothing to you.

"I still don't think offering you as bait is a good idea." Sam says. But the look in Dean's eyes says something different, and you know that pushing the issue might get you into the fight. But then again, maybe it would be better to stay out.

If you insist that you want a part in the gig, go to Chapter Sixteen

If you would rather stay in safety while the brother's go hunt the demon, go to Chapter Fifteen


	3. Chapter 3

You decide that you're just being silly. It's your old house! You were never afraid of it before. You take a deep breath and enter the house. The floor boards creak and you jump, but, really, you should have remembered. Just about everything in this house creaks. You chuckle nervously to yourself, trying to relieve some of the tension, but the dry laugh only makes it seem worse.

You don't even look around downstairs but run up the stairs. You pause in front of your room, but decide that first, you want to visit your sisters room. Say a prayer for her spirit. You enter the room and look around.

It's quiet. Almost serene. How ironic. Your sister died in that very bed. Of course, it's been stripped down, probably labeled as a bio-hazard or something. You sit next to the frame, on a fuzzy beanbag that your little eight year old sister had loved. You run your hand over it, and it calms you a little.

"I miss you." You say quietly. "It wasn't fair for you to die. You were just a little child. I know you've only been dead for a number of hours, but I really DO miss you, and I want your spirit to know that I always loved you. We bickered... a lot... but now I wish I'd spent more time with you, played with you more." You're crying again. "Why did he kill you? Why did he do any of this? It's not like him!"

"No." A voice said from behind you and you jump up and whip around. A man was standing next to the open window. But not just any man... It's Harry, the butcher from the town!

"H-harry?" You squeak. What the hell is he doing here?

"No. Look again." His eyes flickered black. You try to scream but no noise comes out, you're too scared. Oh, jesus, what now? What is he?

"Wh-wh-" You stammer.

"What am I? A demon. Yes, we exist. And it's fun existing too. It was fun possessing your father. I was going to kill you too, but you left before I was ready. I'm a demon who likes taking the whole family, don't want you to get lonely now, do I?" He grinned, and took a step towards you. You take a step away and trip over your sisters doll house. As you scramble to your feet he continues. "It was fun taking the axe and splitting your sister's head open. She thought it was her dearest daddy. The pleas she made, ever so fun to ignore. Then I killed him. Simple, a shot to the head and he was dead. And now, I'm gonna kill you."

"You monster!" You try to say, but nothing comes out. You turn and flee the room and behind you the creature laughs. You tear down the stairs and fly to the door, but it won't budge! You can hear him approaching because of the floor boards and you desperately look around. As you see it, you have two options. You feel the cell-phone against your leg in your pocket. You could try to call Sam and Dean, see if they can come quickly, or if they have any advice for you, or you could try to break a window and escape that way.

If you try to break a window, start smashing on Chapter Eight.

If you call Sam and Dean, dial as fast as you can on Chapter Nine.


	4. Chapter 4

You dial Dean and Sam's number, and when they answer, you break down sobbing. Sam tries to calm you from the other side of the phone, but he can't. You tell him all about your fathers strange black eyes, and all about the feeling you just got from the house, and he tells you that you are okay, that you did the right thing in calling and in staying away from that house, and he gives you instructions on how to find their hotel.

When you come to their room and knock, Sam lets you in. Dean is watching you from his sprawled out position on his bed. You ask them quietly, "What's going on? You know something. What did his black eyes mean? What's wrong with the house, why are you really hear?"

"We're investigating your father's and sister's deaths." Sam tells you.

"You didn't answer my other questions." You say.

"And we can't." Dean says, throwing a glare at Sam who had been about to say something. "Sorry. We don't bring civilians in on what we do."

"What do you MEAN you don't bring in civilians?" You cry outraged. "My family is DEAD! If you know ANYTHING about it, which you DO, I DEMAND to know!"

Sam and Dean look at each other and you can tell they are having a silent conversation. After a moment Sam speaks up. "Are you certain? If we tell you this, it might not do any good, and it'll change your life forever. It might be best to just let us handle this."

If you really want to know, find out on Chapter Two

If you decide that the brothers are insane, or that you like the way you are currently living, go to Chapter Fourteen


	5. Chapter 5

You decide that the brothers are too creepy for you, and you have had enough with chills for one day, so you grudgingly head back to your car. It's still parked in front of the house. For a moment you consider driving away from the house, but why bother? It's night, you've had a long day and you just want to sleep. So you crawl into the back of the car and fall asleep. In your hazy state of fear, exhaustion and misery, you forget to lock the door.

Sometime during the night, when the moon is high, you wake up to blinding pain! A person looms above you, it's Ted, the baker from down the street, only his eyes are black! Just like your fathers were! You try and scream, but he clamps a hand over your mouth and drives the knife deeper into your stomach.

"There will be no survivors of your family. I kill one, I kill all." He laughed, and a moment later you meet your unfortunate

**End. Sorry, you died! Maybe next time you should be more trusting of the police, investigators and the Winchester brothers!**


	6. Chapter 6

"No, nothing." You say, knowing that you're lying through your teeth, but not wanting to sound insane. You feel almost vulnerable under their gazes, so you fiddle with your hair a bit.

"I see." Sam said and you get a horrible feeling that he knows you're lieing. Dean kneels in front of you, and when you look at him you know that they don't believe you.

"We'll believe you. No matter how insane or messed up it sounds, we will believe you. You have seen something, haven't you."

Suddenly you don't trust him at all, there is something very, very strange about these men. They are hiding something big. "No, I have nothing to tell you." You insist, and bit your bottom lip. They nod, knowing that they won't get the truth out of you and Sam gives you a card with a phone number scribbled onto it.

"If you ever see anything strange, just call us." He rose and they both walked off, talking together in hushed voices.

You look at the card wonderingly and put it into your purse. You are rather glad you didn't say anything. They have the same strange aura that your father had when you saw him over the weekend. At least these men didn't have the same strange black eyes. You had been really scared when you saw your fathers eyes flash black, but you had told yourself it was a trick of the light. But maybe it wasn't after all...

After a while the police forces begin to wear thin. One comes over and tells you that you can enter the house, that they are done looking over things at that the clean-up committee has done their work already. You nod, but remain where you are until every last policeman has gone. You want to be alone to enter the house where such a terrible thing happened.

When you climb the steps a chill feeling greets you and you halt. The house is dark and empty, and... spooky. All of a sudden you are painfully aware that you are alone, and that makes the house even more scary. A chill runs up your spine and you have the sudden fear that the house itself is... evil. But that's irrational, isn't it? Or is it? You DO want to see your sister's things again, see where she died... mourn her... but you don't want to enter the house.

If you suck it up and go inside, enter on chapter 3

If you decide that you want to leave, run away on chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

You decide that the house is way too scary to enter again, and, nursing your childish fears, you turn and run. After a little while you slow to a jog, then a walk, and then the tears which have evaded you for the past few hours catch up. An overwhelming swarm of misery clings to you and you howl with anguish, sinking to the street curb, letting the tears pour down your face and splash into the gutter.

You are in the middle of a rather deserted street and night is falling. You have nowhere to go, and you sure as hell aren't going into that house. You feel in your pockets and come up with your car keys and your cellphone. You suppose you could return to your car and sleep there for the night then figure out what to do in the morning, or you could call Sam and Dean and find out where they are staying...

If you return to your car to spend the night there, walk back on chapter 5

If you want to talk to Sam and Dean, call them on chapter 4


	8. Chapter 8

You are freaking out, but you still are thinking logically enough to know that you won't have enough time to call the Winchester's, and they won't have enough time to reach you. So you run as fast as you can into the living room, grab a metal lamp and throw it at the window. It shatters and you hear the outraged cry of the monster from the room just behind you. Without hesitating you clamber through the broken window, jump your fence and run for it.

Once you reach your car you jump in and speed away. You check yourself over. You have a few cuts from the glass, but you're otherwise okay. Breathing heavily you pull into the crowded town and find a parking space, then whip out your phone, the small white card and dial Sam's number.

"Hello?"

"Sam, you said to call you if anything strange happened. You won't BELIEVE what just happened." You say into the phone.

"Try us." Sam said.

"Where are you?" You ask.

"And he said that he had killed my family." You finish, taking the glass of water that they'd given you. You're shaking all over, and you are sure that they think you're insane and they'll call people with straightjackets or something, but to your surprise, they just nod.

"Demons." Dean leans back. "That answers what. Now, why?"

"Demons can't be real." You say shakily, even though you have just seen hard evidence that they are.

"Unfortunately they are." Sam said. "We hunt them."

"Then kill this one. The goddamn son of a bitch killed my little sister." You grip your glass tighter.

"We will." Dean said. "Killing demons is what we do best." He grins at you, but you are to shook up to return it. "But I wonder why it chose your family?"

"Because her mother, like ours, knew about demons." Sam said. Dean looks at him strangely.

"What?" You ask, bewildered.

"I've been investigating her. Leaving for weeks at a time, coming back with bruises, didn't settle down for thirty odd years. The trademarks of a hunter. She always seemed to be going to areas where there had been suspicious deaths or demon signs..."

"How do you know this?" You ask suspiciously.

"Don't even ask." Dean said, rolling his eyes. "So once he killed your mother, he felt like he needed to finish the job, kill the entire family. But he missed you." He points at you.

"At least... at least it wasn't dad." You say sadly. At least he didn't go insane and kill your sister. He was possessed. Dean sits next to you and starts speaking. He says something about his mother dieing when he was really little and that he knows how you're feeling, but instead of listening, you can't help but want to scream at him that he hasn't a clue what you're feeling. You really only want to smack him right now.

Then another thought creeps into your mind. You want revenge for your family. Badly. Maybe they could let you hunt the demon with them? Or, no. Maybe that's insane. Perhaps it's best to leave the job to them. They seem like they know what they're doing.

If you ask them anyways, go to Chapter Ten

If you decide you've had enough of the Supernatural world and only want to go back to University and start the healing process, leave on Chapter Eleven.


	9. Chapter 9

You yank the phone from your pocket and start frantically searching your pockets for the card. Oh no! Where is it? You cast about, but it isn't in any of your pockets! You must have dropped it somewhere , maybe upstairs! You glance up, and the demon is at the top of the stairs, leisurly making his w3ay down to you. He knows you cannot escape. You whip about wildly, and finally spot the white card at the foot of the stairs!

You grab it and dial the number as fast as you can, but the demon is there, and once it's ringing you run for it, making your way down the hall and emerging in the living room. The demon behind you laughs. "Run, run, run as fast as you can. You can't escape me for I'm the DEMON MAN!" He laughed again, but just then, Sam answers the phone!

"Hello?" He says.

"HELP ME!" You shriek into it, probably startling him a remarkable amount. "IT'S AFTER ME!" You turn and freeze, the thing is there, watching you and there is nowhere you can run.

"Nice try." He says, then he brings out a knife from behind his back and stabs you in the stomach. The phone falls from your hand, and Sam's voice is calling something, but you cannot hear it, you're slipping away.

"Oh, and by the way? I killed your mom back then too." He said. "That wasn't a human. That was me." And that is the last thing you hear before you slip away into oblivion.

**The End. You died. Sorry! I guess you should be more careful, and focus on escaping first next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, if you're hunting this demon, I'm helping." You say bravely, making up your mind.

"No. Demons are dangerous and we don't want you to be hurt." Sam shook his head.

"Hey, it's after me. If nothing else, I might as well be bait." You can't believe your ears. Did you just offer to be bait for a DEMON? No. That's not the role you want in all this. "But I would rather have a gun in my hand, shooting that son-of-a-bitch."

"Okay, first, guns won't kill a demon." Dean said.

"Fuck." You say.

"Second, do you even KNOW how to use a gun?"

"Uh... no... but if they don't kill demons, then I don't need to know." You shrug.

"They don't kill them, but they do slow them down. Look, you can't wield a gun, you know nothing about Supernatural beings, and I ran a back-ground check on you. You've never studied, hand-to-hand combat or anything that could be even remotely useful."

"I want to help." You whisper sadly.

"Then stay here. We'll hunt the monster and kill it. You stay safe."

"How can I? Whatever I do, wherever I go it will find me, so I suppose I'm in this whatever happens. Like it or not, wherever I am, the demon is. So you better suck it up, because you have to deal with me as long as you work this case." You stare boldly into his deep eyes and you sort of feel like slapping him for calling you useless, but he's sort of hot, so you don't.

"Fine. Then I suppose you're bait." He says after a few moments.

"Dean, we aren't going to use a person as bait." Sam speaks up.

"She offered." He protested.

"I want to help." You repeat. "It killed my FAMILY."

"This is dangerous!" Sam stresses.

"Yeah, I got that." You say thinly. After a few moments Sam sighs and gives in, knowing you aren't about to back down.

"Then stay here with us. Eventually the demon will come. In fact, unless I'm mistaken, it's probably here now." So THAT'S why they were clutching their guns... They think the demon is here already... And sure enough, a few moments later...

There is a crash from the bathroom. Dean and Sam motion for you to stay put. You fold your arms and pout childishly, but you stay. They creep away towards the bathroom, then burst into it. It is obvious they have found nothing because of Dean's calls.

"Heeeere demon! We have what you want! Just TRY to take it!"

As you sit there, waiting, a hand closes over your mouth! The demon. He presses a knife to your throat, but you manage to wriggle out of his grasp! Sam and Dean are just in the next room and they have guns, but the demon is about to stab you! You see a gun lying on the bed, and you can quite conceivably grab it, but would you have time to turn and attack the demon?

If you call for Sam and Dean and try to run from the demon, scream on chapter twelve.

If you grab the gun and try to shoot the demon, lunge for it on chapter thirteen.


	11. Chapter 11

You've had enough. This was insane! A world filled with monsters? Demons and ghosts? Yeah right. There was probably some logical explanation, or maybe this was all a dream. But whatever the explanation, you just want to get out of there.

"This is fucked up." You tell the brothers when they try to stop you from leaving.

"The demon is drawn to you, if you go back to the university you will be endangering all your friends." Sam said.

"Help, help! There's a demon on my tail! Everyone's going to think I'm insane, hell I even think I'm insane! There's no such thing as demons." You leave and Sam and Dean follow you down the stairwell.

"Well, if that wasn't a demon then what was it? I'm curious, what else could it possibly have been."

"I was probably just dreaming." You say. Your voice portrays much more faith and confidence then you have.

"Then how'd you get the cuts." Dean pointed to your cut arms. You distinctly remember cutting them when jumping out the broken window. A chill runs up your spine and now you're entirely sure you just want to get out of there and go back to university.

"I- look this is insane. I'm just gonna go." You run out of the building and leap into your car. You drive away as fast as you can, and several times during the trip back you think you see another car following you, but you can never be sure.

"I'm alright." You say for the thousandth time to the thousandth person. "I miss them, but they would've wanted me to continue my life." Which is probably true. When that person leaves you wonder how many more people feel like pestering you about your family's death? They are dead, there is nothing that can be done about it, and you just want them to stop reminding you.

You notice everyone else in your dorm is gone. Okay, that's really not that strange. Some are at class, some are probably at a wild party. You have been alone thousands of times before, but now you really feel it, and you know that out there, in the shadows, lurks every childhood fear you have ever entertained.

You are beginning to get scared, which is why it's such a relief when your aunt turns up outside your dorm!

"Hey! What are you doing here?" You say, throwing your arms around her. You haven't seen her in years, but right now she is the closest family you have.

"My brother and niece just died. So I came to check up on you." Luckily she didn't ask the stupid question 'are you okay.' Every time someone asks you, you feel like screaming at them, 'my family just died, NO I AM NOT OKAY!' but instead the only answer is 'yeah, I'm alright.'

"I'm not doing so well." You admit to your aunt as you invite her in. "I've only been back a day, and I can't stop thinking about them, about how they died."

"Me neither." laughed your aunt. _Wait, what?_ You think. Why is she laughing? You look around and she's holding a knife, playing with it with the sharp end towards you... and her eyes are black!

"No..." You say, tripping backwards. You fall splayed out on the floor. "You aren't real! I never saw you!"

"If I'm not real, then this shouldn't hurt a bit." The thing inside her makes your aunt grin evilly at you. She bares the knife and runs at you, and you raise your hands to cover your face, because really, you have no time to get up. You are screaming at the top of your lungs, and because you only realize that now, you wonder how long you have been.

BAM!

The door flies open, and standing there, playing the roles of your savior's, are Sam and Dean. Dean has a rifle and fires at the demon. It knocks her away from you and you scramble up.

"Get her out of here." Dean says to Sam, and he rushes forward and helps you out. As you leave, you see Dean drawing a very strange-looking knife. The entire way down and out of the dorm, you hear screams and bangs from your room.

Several hours later, you watch as the brothers leave in their Impala. Your family's murderer is dead, but it unfortunately meant that your aunt is dead too. The police now swarm your college dorm too, but the brothers didn't leave behind anything for them to find connecting them in any way with the crime.

You turn and a officer pulls you away to ask several questions about what happened. You lie to every one. Oh well, old habits die hard.

Once the police leave and the crime scene is cleaned up, maybe you can actually live a quiet life again. You realize after all this that you prefer being a nobody then to having an enemy who's sole goal for the time being is to kill you. But that's probably all you'll ever be now. Not a hunter, not an attention-drawer. Just a nobody. Because being nobody is a lot safer.

**END! Wow, you survived your Supernatural experience! Well done! Although it doesn't seem as if you'll ever have another one. But maybe that's a good thing.**


	12. Chapter 12

"DEANSAMIT'SHERE!" You scream really loudly and fast. You bolt from it and it swipes at you with it's knife. You feel it catch and cut off some of your hair, but you dive forward before it hits you. Dean and Sam run out of the bathroom.

"DUCK!" Dean cries. You really don't need to be told twice. You dock and roll to the side. The brothers shoot the demon several times, then one lunges forward with an odd-looking knife. You hide your head and a second later blood spurts in every direction.

You are helped up by Sam, who smiles at you. "Well, that's that. Are you okay?"

"Y-yes." You manage to say, shivering.

Dean sheathes the knife. "Well, it's probably time to leave before this is discovered." he says, looking at the blood pools. He then does a double-take at you, and you know the demon must have done a number on your hair. You duck into the bathroom and groan. It's really, really short, uneven and frayed. You look hideous. Oh well, at least you're alive! Oh, and your family's murderer is dead, that makes you feel loads better.

When you come out of the bathroom you hug the first brother that's there. Sam. "Thank-you." You say, and you realize your crying. Tears of relief? Probably.

When the cops leave, leaving you feeling impure because of all the lies you told them, you look around for the brother's, but they seemed to have disappeared without a trace. In the years following, you've asked around, but nobody knows where they went, and after all this time they seem almost surreal to you.

You have a family now. A husband and some children. But your life has never been the same, because you know that, out there, there are horrors to great to mention. You feel safe with your family, yet you know you have to protect them from that knowledge, from those creatures. So this may or may not be the end. Perhaps you never do encounter any other monsters, but there is always the chance that, one day, you may once again meet those strange, strange brothers.

THE END


	13. Chapter 13

Screw Sam and Dean, they probably won't be fast enough! You grab the gun, knowing that you only have seconds. You turn and fire. You weren't prepared for the noise and you drop the gun out of fright. The relatively unscathed demon stabs you through the stomach.

The gunshot brought Dean and Sam running, and you have hazy visions of them battling and killing the demon. Then they rush over to you, but you can tell by the way they are looking at you that you will die. I mean, come on, did you expect anything else? Not really. You WERE fighting a deadly demon, and tried to take it on YOURSELF when experts were just in the next room over. Now that you think about it, that was kind of stupid. Oh well. At least your family's killer is dead. And now you get to join your father, mother and... your sister. Yes, you get to see your sister again. The comforting thought brings a smile to your lips as you fade away.

THE END (And by the way, I DID give you hint about this ending. Look, this is Chapter Thirteen! 13? The unlucky number?)


	14. Chapter 14

"No. You know what? You aren't making any sense at all. So I'm good with being blissfully ignorant." You say.

"Alright." Dean nods. He gets up and walks over to the door. "Actually that's probably for the best. Look, stay here. We'll be back... well... we'll call and let you know when you can go."

"Are you insane? Stay here? No, I have plenty of other things to do, mourn my family being one of them. Why the hell would I stay here?"

"Because it's safe here." Sam says, and when you look into his eyes you can tell that he fully believes that. Well, it's not exactly like they are going to hurt you, so you agree to stay. The brothers leave. You wait. And you wait. And you wonder what they're up to. And you wait.

Eventually the waiting gets so boring, and you aren't even entirely sure WHY you are waiting. Maybe you should just leave. Or maybe there really IS something going on in which case you probably ought to stay.

If you decide to go, leave on Chapter Seventeen

If you wait for the brothers, stay on Chapter Eighteen.


	15. Chapter 15

You help the brothers salt the entrances to the room, and you patiently listen to their explanation of why the demons can't cross salt lines. Once that's done they tell you that they are going to summon the demon using a special magical ritual and then they will kill it with a special knife of theirs. They say they'll be back in a few hours and that you aren't for any reason, supposed to leave the room.

Once they leave you find yourself wondering. Did they say a MAGICAL ritual? That's sweet! You smile as you picture yourself casting spells and such. Before you know it, you've spent the entire few hours daydreaming about such things.

When the brothers come back and tell you that the demon is dead you hug them both and tell them teary-eyed that you are ever so grateful. They look mildly pleased that they actually got a thank-you for once.

When you leave you know that you'll never see them again. No, you will go back to college and they will continue hunting, so you wave good-bye to them and smile, knowing that the world is better off with them around. And perhaps, if you ever get tired of school, you might try and become a hunter yourself. But then again, maybe a quiet life is the one for you. Choices, choices, choices...

THE END! Congrats! You survived your Supernatural experience!


	16. Chapter 16

"Please. I have to be a part of this." You beg. You notice Dean grinning at you.

"You know, your very brave." He said. "Yeah, she's a part of it." He hand you a rifle. "Know how to use it?"

You look at him skeptically and he shrugged. "You never know." He sits down with you and starts going over the basics of firearms. Sam looks uncomfortable, and you can tell he still thinks it's a bad idea, but Dean is obviously in charge. He picks up some chalk and starts drawing pentagons and stars on the ground.

"Hey, I've seen one of those!" You say, interrupting Dean. "It was part of a book! That's a devil's trap!"

"Yes it is." Sam said. "If we can lure the demon into it, it can't move out."

"So, we'll cover the symbol with a mat, you will stand over it, and when the demon comes, wait until it steps onto to the mat, then GET OUT OF THERE." Dean tells you the plan. You shrug.

"Okay. But I still want the gun." You point to it. Dean grins and hands it to you, continuing the lesson on firearms.

A few hours later you are sitting in the middle of the mat, and the brothers are nowhere in sight. They had pretended to leave to trick the demon into coming for you. You don't glance around, but try and stay still and calm, so that he won't know you are trying to trick him.

The lights start to flicker and you hold your breath. That's the sign then... the sign it's coming. Behind you you hear a floor board creak and you know it's there. You finger the gun in your lap. It's packed with salt bullets. You ache to turn and put one into it's head, but you don't, you know you have to wait for it to step onto the mat.

The wait is forever, and you become very scared, but you are determined. It MUST die. Then a hair on the back of your neck stands up and you feel the mat move slightly. So it's stepped on it. You wait another two seconds for good measure, then you roll forward, off the mat. Something grabs your foot, but you lash out with your leg and it drops it! And then, you're off!

When you turn the demon is watching you, spitting mad. "Let me go!"

"No." You say. You raise the gun and fire. The noise is freaking loud, and the gun jolts in your hand, but the bullet goes flying into the things stomach. You know it won't kill it, but it was fun anyways. At the noise the brother's burst into the room.

"Are you okay?" Sam says, rushing over, but then Dean is laughing.

"She shot it! Ha!" He gins at you. "Bet you must have liked THAT."

"Yeah, it was satisfying." You answer almost evilly, "But I still want it dead."

"Well the only way to kill a demon is with this knife." He took out the strange-looking knife and twirled it around.

"Let me out!" The demon hissed, looking warily at the knife.

"I don't think so." Dean replied and proceeded to cut apart the trapped monster.

A few days later you leave back for the University, but you know you'll never be satisfied with it again. Now that you've had a taste of the supernatural life, you know that it'll be difficult to revert back to the same boring classes. Maybe, if you DO decide to drop out, you yourself will go hunting. Oh sure, there's no pay, no thanks, and you might end up on the cops 'most wanted' list, but ridding thew world of those horrible monsters...

You and Dean really hit it off after the demon was dead. Nothing ever really happened because you, at least, are a civil person, and you're fairly sure that you'll never see him or Sam again, but if you DO get caught up in the Supernatural world, perhaps you might cross his path sometime in the future.

THE END! But then, that isn't the end is it? If you want, you drop out of University and go hunting, and if you really want, you can meet the Winchester's again. Or maybe you do decide to live low, but nevertheless your life will never be the same again now that you know what lies in the shadows...


	17. Chapter 17

You throw your hands up and decide that they aren't coming back and that all this is some sort of practical joke. That suspicion is doubled when you get up and notice that the ground in front of the door has salt in front of it. You roll your eyes, deciding once and for all that the brother's are insane. You step over the salt line and leave.

As you're walking back to your car you notice that the street lamps are flickering. Not just one, but a lot. All around you. A chill runs up your spine, and you walk a little faster, then you break into a run when you feel something watching you.

You run faster and faster, but suddenly there is a man in front of you! He holds a knife, and before you can do anything he slits your throat.

THE END! Sorry, you died. :(


	18. Chapter 18

You decide you can wait for a little bit longer. You cast your eyes about, searching for something to do, and they come to rest upon something peculiar. The window sill is covered in salt. Upon further inspection, every opening to the house is blocked by a salt line! You aren't entirely sure why, but it's scared you into staying for a little longer.

A few minutes later, the brother's came back and find you more then a little spooked. "Everything's okay now. You can go." Sam smiles kindly at you.

"Oh my god, is that BLOOD?" You exclaim. Both the brothers are covered in flecks of blood. You are so scared that you make a run for it.

Several weeks later you've mostly forgotten about the strange brothers. You had gone back to the car, spent the remainder of the night there, then in the morning you had sorted through your family's stuff. Now you are back at college without the slightest idea that anything is strange or supernatural with the world.

THE END! Well done! You not only survived the ordeal but you managed to remain blissfully ignorant the entire time! This is the only ending that allows that to happen! Congratulations!


End file.
